


Unite!

by Tiffany_K_May



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Orphans, Teen Romance, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_K_May/pseuds/Tiffany_K_May
Summary: It’s common to see heroes unite in movies but it’s not so simple in real life. Some movies may show some of the true horrors that people face but it’s never the same. Rich people don’t really devote their lives and money to protecting people. Well, the rich don’t help, and aliens won’t help. That’s if they exist. Who will fight the criminals that roam the streets of Joebaskin?





	Unite!

It’s common to see heroes unite in movies but it’s not so simple in real life. Some movies may show some of the true horrors that people face but it’s never the same. Rich people don’t really devote their lives and money to protecting people. How can they even do it? Their taxes would be extremely complex if they even tried it. It wouldn’t be sustainable. Well, the rich don’t help, and aliens won’t help. That’s if they exist. Who will fight the criminals that roam the streets of Joebaskin?

The criminals and teenage gangs that roam Joebaskin has made people too afraid to even put their bins out after dark. They’d rather starve than venture out after dark if they forgot to grab dinner during the day. The police do nothing, especially with the youth. They can’t do anything. Whatever they do is overwritten by the courts, days later. It’s a joke and people are sick of it.

People don’t know what to do about it though. The few that took things into their own hands, like the guy that rammed the stolen car before it could hurt anyone, gets the book thrown at them while the gang got released without any punishment. How ridiculous! Someone must do something because the legal system won’t. Many people think this way, but they don’t know what to do.

Well, maybe the answer lies in the same people that cause the issue in the first place.

A young high school girl hissed as one of the many thugs that attended her school shoved her to the ground. Her mother had forgotten to pick her up from school again today and it’s a two hour walk home! A walk she started too late because she was praying that her Mother would pick her up before it got to this. The sun had just set, and the thugs had shoved her into an ally that she passed on the way home.

Her name is Shay Tsone and she is a sixteen-year-old girl attending Joebaskin High. She has golden blonde lower back length hair, which is usually tied back in a high bun with shorter strands framing her face, along with an eyebrow length fringe parted slightly to the left. Her heart shaped face has large round deep blue eyes which sparkled in the light, thick lips and extremely pale skin. She is of average height with C cup breasts. Shay is pretty much only ever caught wearing the school sports uniform which consists of knee length black skorts and a purple t-shirt with dark purple trimmings. The school’s badge of an eclipse sits over her left breast. She also wears triangle shaped silver earrings and a thin stripped black choker along with white socks and black sneakers finish her look.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” one boy said with a smirk on his face, giving the girl an evil look.

“I see no cat. Just a bastard that’s about to get his ass kicked,” Shay replied, standing up and dusting herself off.

“Shut up!” the leader of the thugs shouted, attempting to slap the girl.

Shay easily caught his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, pulling it tight enough so he couldn’t move without dislocate his own shoulder. “I don’t take orders from the likes of you,” Shay hissed in his ear.

“Shay? Are these boys giving you trouble?”

The thugs and Shay all turned to see another boy at the entrance of the ally. One who is well known in the school because he beat up ten boys without even breaking a sweat. The boys were way bigger than him too.

“Why do you always have to interfere at the worst times, Doskay?” Shay asked with a slight pout as all but the leader that was still trapped in her hands ran away.

Doskay Bonemen chuckled as he watched the leader run away once she had released him too. “Were you really going to leave me out?” Doskay asked.

Doskay, 16, has purple hair, cut in the short back at side style, which is neatly brushed and parted to the right with the tips of his hair defying gravity over his right ear, making a noticeable curl. He has unusual yellow eyes that makes him stand out and a lovely copper tan. His large eyes are outlined with thick black eyelashes that make his eyes pop. His thin lips are constantly locked in a frown and two silver sleepers are in his right earlobe. He’s a head shorter than most, including Shay, but is still quite muscular. His muscles are hidden by his uniform and that’s all you’ll catch him in. The uniform consists of a purple suit with dark purple trimmings. A lighter purple shirt is under the suit jacket and a blue tie is neatly fastened around his throat. Black dress shoes and a black leather belt finishes his outfit. His smartphone is almost always in his left hand.

“You better believe it,” Shay replied with a smirk, picking up the only exercise book she owned. It was full of all her schoolwork, so she’d need it.

“Are you alright?” Doskay asked, walking beside Shay as she started walking towards her home again.

“I’m fine. I’m more than capable of taking care of myself,” Shay replied with a smile that made Doskay’s cheeks heat up slightly.

“Why are you walking home? You know it’s dangerous. The last thing you need is to have to patch up yet another uniform. You don’t want Children Services knocking on your door again, do you?” Doskay asked.

“No. Ma almost had a heart attack last time that happened,” Shay replied.

Both Shay and Doskay come from poor households and live next door to each other in a failed suburb that only the poor or druggies live in. Neither can afford to pay for new uniforms and the school sometimes reports them to Child Protective Services if they come with torn uniforms because they’re worried that their parents may be either abusing them or neglecting them. That’s not the case, it’s just that their parents can’t afford any more. Shay’s mother almost lost her a couple times because she’s underweight and doesn’t have enough but she always finds a way to keep her only daughter.

Shay hated how people shoved their noses in their business, especially when it almost ripped them apart. That’s why she prefers it if her Mother picked her up from school. There’s no risk of something happening and her mother won’t have to worry about child protective services knocking on her door. It wasn’t even out of her way. Her mother drove past the school every day on the way back from both the markets and her workplace.

“I remember. She came crying to Pa and he was about to pound the CPS workers into next week,” Doskay muttered, playing with his smartphone. It was a really old model that had been given away at school. The true winner hadn’t appreciated the prize and had given it to a random student. That student happened to be Doskay.

“What are you doing?” Shay asked, holding her book close to her chest

“Talking to Thrickin. He wants to know if I’m home safe yet,” Doskay replied.

Thrickin is one of Doskay’s friends from the orphanage before Doskay was adopted and Thrickin was kicked out. He had turned eighteen and was no longer eligible to be in an orphanage, so he was dumped on the street. Doskay helped him find a place to stay and the two keep in regular contact. They act like brothers.

“Ah. Why are you out this late?” Shay asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Pa thought your mother was going to pick me up. Apparently, he didn’t bother to tell either of you. Not that it matters since she didn’t show,” Doskay replied.

“Why didn’t I see you until after dark then?” Shay asked with a frown.

“Because I got detention again,” Doskay answered with a slight shrug.

“What for this time?” Shay asked.

“Is this a game of twenty questions?” Doskay shot back.

Shay rolled her eyes, knowing Doskay only responded with that when he wasn’t prepared to answer any more questions. “Never mind,” Shay muttered, looking down at her feet as they walked.

Doskay glanced her before he turned his eyes forward again. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Doskay asked.

“Positive. I think I did more damage to the head honcho than he did to me,” Shay replied with a smirk.

Doskay chuckled. “I don’t doubt that,” Doskay said, looking at his phone again.

Shay looked up, frowning when she noticed the front door to her house wide open. Her mother would never leave the door open. The front door was busted, and neither could open it anyway. Someone is in her house. “Doskay, someone’s in my house,” Shay whispered, quickly hiding being a bush so that the invaders didn’t spot her.

“What?” Doskay asked, blushing darkly when Shay yanked him into the shadows as well.

“Someone is in my house,” Shay repeated. “What do we do?”

“Don’t do anything stupid. We have to call the cops,” Doskay replied.

“They won’t do any fucking thing,” Shay growled. “They’ll just let the thief go. Besides, how do we know Ma isn’t in there? The thief might hurt her if the cops came knocking.”

“What do you suggest then?” Doskay asked with a frown, pocketing his phone.

“I’m going to sneak in and see if I can spot Ma,” Shay replied, slipping her sneakers off.

“That’s a dumb plan,” Doskay muttered.

“You got a better idea?” Shay asked, dropping her shoes and socks at their feet. “Besides, you know how stealthy I can be. Even in that house with the squeaky floors. I know every item that creaks and squeaks so I can avoid them.”

“Fine, but I’m coming with you,” Doskay replied.

“Now who’s got the stupid idea,” Shay muttered. “Take your shoes off. It’s easier to muffle your footfalls in the house.”

Doskay nodded and quickly removed his shoes and socks.

“Also, mute your phone,” Shay added, glancing around the tree to see if she could see the intruder inside the dark building.

Again, Doskay nodded and followed her commands. “I still think this idea is stupid,” Doskay whispered as the two got as low as possible and snuck up to the house, sticking to the shadows.

Shay turned to glare at him briefly, placing a finger to her lip before turning back to the mission at hand. She stopped beside the door and slowly peaked into the dark and kinda creepy house that she lives in. She couldn’t see anything so she slowly crab walked further into the house, missing the squeaky board just inside the door.

Doskay frowned and followed his friend, making sure to step in the same place as her since he knew those steps wouldn’t alert others to their presence.

Shay looked around the edge of the hall, the colour draining on her face at the sight before her.

The house had been ransacked. All the living room furniture was destroyed and what little valuables they had was stolen. In the centre of the room was her mother’s form, lying face down in a puddle of something that looked black in the dark. The thick metallic scent in the room told her that it’s not just wine. Not that her mother had the money for wine.

“Ma!” Shay cried, running over to her mother’s body.

Doskay tried to stop her until he saw the sight, the colour draining from his face as he watched Shay turn her mother over. Her dress was covered in blood and her light blue eyes stared lifelessly ahead of her. “I-I’m calling the cops,” Doskay muttered numbly as he stood properly and walked over to his friend, his fingers running over the keys on his phone. He didn’t even need to look at his phone to dial for the police anymore because he’s far too used to dialling that number.

Shay nodded slightly, tears dripping down her cheeks as she looked at her mother’s cold body. “W-When did this happen?” Shay asked, looking up at Doskay.

Doskay shrugged, turning away so that he could talk to the police.

“Ma…” Shay mumbled as she looked back down.

“The police will be here soon,” Doskay said, walking over to kneel beside his friend.

Shay nodded, leaning against Doskay as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’ll be okay. We’re here for you,” Doskay whispered.

Shay shook her head. “Your father can’t afford another mouth. They’ll take me away. Just like how they took Bishko away when his parents were sent to prison. Even when he was supported by our parents,” Shay mumbled numbly. “I-I won’t see you again.”

“Yes, you will. They can’t split us up. We’ll work it out,” Doskay said, hearing the police sirens heading towards them.

“Don’t make empty promises,” Shay muttered, noticing that her mother’s blood had soaked into her school uniform.

“I never make empty promises,” Doskay replied, gently stroking his friend’s neck.

“Liar,” Shay muttered, looking towards the hallway when she heard the sound of car doors just outside the house.

“It’s alright. Come on, we have to get out of their way,” Doskay said softly, helping Shay stand. The duo took a few steps back as the police entered the room.

“Can I talk to you two?” a young policewoman asked, wanting to get the two kids out of the house so that they don’t have to watch what the technicians will do to the body.

Doskay nodded for them both and led his friend out of the house, following the cop over to her car.

“Can you explain what happened please?” the policewoman asked, holding a notepad and pen so she can write down important information.

“We don’t know what happened. We just got here and saw the door wide open. The door’s been busted for weeks so I don’t know how they got it open. We went inside and saw the furniture destroyed and that some of our things are missing. Ma was also on the ground in a puddle of blood,” Shay explained blankly.

The policewoman nodded and wrote down the information, looking up at her once she was done. “Are you alright, Hun?”

Shay shrugged.

“Shay?” Doskay asked with a frown. “Why is she so… blank?”

“I think she may have a touch of shock,” the policewoman replied. “She should go to the hospital.”

Shay shook her head. “We can’t afford it. The money would be better spent on food,” Shay mumbled.

“Food is useless if you're dead,” Doskay said bluntly.

“No,” Shay replied.

“Who are you by the way?” the policewoman asked, looking at Doskay.

“I’m Doskay Bonemen. I live next door to Shay, and we go to the same school,” Doskay replied. “Shay’s house is the one that got ransacked.”

The cop nodded. “Can you watch her then? She must go to the hospital if she gets worse. She can’t go home until we’re finished.”

Doskay nodded.

“Excellent. You may go. We’ll come knocking if we need more information,” the policewoman said.

“Thank you,” Doskay said with a smile, helping Shay over towards his house.


End file.
